Well, hot stuff, play your cards right, and maybe you could join up wi
by d-readingxsleep
Summary: waking up to a strange blue box,watch as our lovable goof live as the gamer of remnants


**Loser no more**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I hear the alarm beep,I tried wake up for another 'good' day at school,you know dodging bullies,trying my luck with , just the same old jaune,but it seems like fate have another tke on on tosay.

"Gah!"I fall of the bad surprised by a blue box in front of me.

"Jaune are you alright"came the worried voice of my mother churi arc .Soon i hear her footsteps as she came in to check on me.

"nothing, everything fine mom, just fall from the bed"I said facing my mother and nothing that she didn't seem to notice the blue box.

"ok son,better hurry for school"

"ok mom"I said as she left my room.

after she went out i quickly look at the strange blue box and see what it was.

**[You have slept in your and Ap has been restored]**

Wow, it's like a video game..! Wait is it what i think it is .

"Status"i said aloud completely forgetting about my mom and my sisters.

Name : Jaune Arc

Job: The Gamer

Level: lv6 (17%)

Age: 16

Title: mommy's boy

Hp:200

ap:NA

STR: 6

VIT: 11

AGI: 5

INT: 23

WIS: 13

LUCK: 11

Point: 0

Lien: 0

Damn it! What do you mean mommy's boy, is that what people see me as, and looking at my pathetic STR and AGI is not making me any better, well at least I'm not that bad on my intellectual side !Meeeh!.

'now let's see what more can we do. Hmmm! ha how can i forget that'

"inventory" a screen suddenly appears with many empty boxes.I touched it with my hand and my fingers went right thought it. literally .

I look to my left and picked up my alarm clock.

"Let's see how it works"I let my arm through the screen again and let lose the alarm I took out my hand I immediately took notice that one of the boxes has the picture of the same clock that i just put inside.I put my arm on it try to type at it ,nothing happened,I let my hand slip inside again and found the clock and took it out.

'Good now that I know how the inventory works let's see something else. what now though .AH! yeah skills and options i am such dork for forgetting about those let's begging with option'

"option"another screen appears with the :Game play , video , and sound tab on it.I tap on game play and I see many different game parameters with the option on and off there.

after reading them ,I immediately began making some change to what I deemed important.

'let's see hp bar: on, ap bar: on, map : on, auto-dungeon entry well this is definitely off (ding) OH look at this auto-loot doesn't that mean everything I defeat will give me loot amazing, man i am truly lucky that i have this option in, just imagine killing grim with your team mates till you everyone notice the drop in the ground.i would definitely become the man the most sought after men in remnants. and not in a good thinking about all the criminals that could go after me or my family make me shudder'

(ding)

'oh what's this'I look at the box that just appear me and i 'm definitely surprised.

[For thinking good ahead of time and knowing the dangers you may encounter you have gained +1 INTELLIGENCE]

'GOD,doesn't that mean I can train my stat points and not just from leveling beacon you better watch out cause Jaune is coming'

(ding)

**[ QUEST ALERT! | BEACON HERE I COME |**

**Objetctif:: Become strong enough to enter Beacon with legal means (Time limit: 240 days left)**

**Reward:20 000 EXP, Become beacon student,Skill book**

**Failure:can't go to beacon with legal means ]**

'Holly.. it's a quest, man this is crazy,and is that a skill book, that means that I may be able to drop them and maybe even by them if it's just like the games i play .now let's see what i have on skills.'

"skill list"a screen appears in front me and i look at my skill see what i have there.

**{Gamer body (passive) lv max : Grant a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game}**

**{Gamer mind (passive) lv max : Allows the user to calmly and logically think things peaceful state of to psychological status effects}**

'Now i know why i am not freaking out so it's gamer mind effect,still I wonder if i ever get amputated will I recover my limb or not, well I definitely don't wanna know.'

"Jaune harry up it's time for school"i hear my mom shout,I look at the clock and damn it i completely forgot about school i'm still on my onesie,I quickly got naked and went for my school uniform.

"wait since i am a gamer can't i just equip my clothe, let's see"

i called out inventory thrown my clothes in and began to slide my clothes to the boxes designed for them in my avatar.

"Oh my god this is awesome"I throw in more clothes in my inventory and went out of my room for a quick bite before heading to school.

as i sit down on table I find my mom,twin little sisters rosa&lily and my big sister i was looking at my mother and waiting for my breakfast a notification appears in front of me.

**[Due a special action the skill "observe" have been created]**

good it looks like i can create skill by action too, that take care of a lot of problems.

let's see "observe" i say softly.

||Name : Chery ||

||Level: lv 13||

||Age: 43||

||Title: Super mom ||

Good now i have something to grind while going to school and today is Saturday we don't have Classes the afternoon, I'll use that time to better my understanding of the gamers ability and make a training program for me to be able join beacon. I have so many thing to do if i ant to be at the same level of academy graduates, be it my body power, skills , or knowledge, I refuse to be called a looser anymore.


End file.
